


Rock Face

by L56895



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Yuna witnesses a confusing interaction between Paine and Nooj. Set mid-game.





	Rock Face

Yuna scanned the crowd of Youth League revellers. Rikku had insisted that they return to Mushroom Rock Road for the party that she knew was coming, once they had dispatched Brother and Buddy back to the Celsius to keep watch. She had to admit that her cousin had been right; the Youth League had been so grateful for the return of the sphere that they had pulled out all the stops in their honour. Beside her, Rikku was finishing off a second plate of grilled meat, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

 

“What’s up Yunie?” she asked between mouthfuls, “Why so glum?”

 

“Have you seen Paine?” Yuna asked quietly, suddenly realising what had been bothering her, “I turned around earlier and she was gone and she hasn’t come back yet.”

 

“You know Paine,” Rikku shrugged, “She never sticks around for long.”

 

“Maybe, but I think I’m going to go look for her, just in case.”

 

Rikku shrugged again and picked up Yuna’s abandoned plate as she pushed herself to her feet, “Suit yourself. I’ll stay here.”

 

Yuna headed away from the League headquarters tent, figuring Paine would find solace away from the crowds. The sounds of celebration faded behind her as she headed towards the lift and she shivered as the air cooled. Before she stepped on to the lift she heard a low voice and peered around the large rocks that blocked off part of the cliff edge.

 

Nooj stood with his back towards her, head dipped down. Yuna couldn’t make out his words but his voice was soft, endearing. He had towered over them all earlier when they had discussed the spheres he needed to open the seal, intimidating enough when she was with her friends. One on one Yuna wondered how anyone could hold their own up against him. Imposing was the only word and now, even with one hand gripping his cane and his voice soft, she felt the air tinged with a threatening sort of menace. She watched as he bent his head down towards his companion’s face and gasped as Paine twisted out of his grasp and stepped away.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed, turning her back on Nooj. He hung his head and dropped his hand to his side, “You lost that right two years ago.”

 

“Paine…”

 

“Don’t,” Paine turned back towards him and Yuna was shocked to see tears in her eyes, “I wouldn’t have come here if Yuna hadn’t decided to give the League the sphere. Don’t you dare think that I’m here for you.”

 

“Then why are you here with me, right now?” he said simply.

 

Paine glared, took a step away from Nooj and Yuna stepped back in to the shadows so she wouldn’t be seen.

 

“You have __no__ right,” her voice broke slightly and Yuna heard the sadness that she usually kept so hidden, “How __dare__ you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nooj’s voice sounded sincerely remorseful and when Yuna peered around the rock he had backed away. Suddenly, he was shaking and his fist was tight, knuckles white,”Paine, go. Stay away from me. You’re not safe around me.”

 

Yuna didn’t see Paine’s expression because she ducked behind the rock face again. All she heard was the quick clip of Paine’s heels against the ground as she fled and then the pained roar of Nooj as he dropped to the floor with a thud of machina against stone. When she was sure Paine would be out of sight Yuna hurried back towards the crowds and found her sat sullenly with Rikku.

 

“See?” Rikku waved her hand as Yuna approached, “Staying put was the right move, I found her first!”

 

“Right…” Yuna replied vaguely. Paine was staring at her strangely and Yuna looked away, a strange feeling on unease flooding her. She thought of Paine’s discomfort in the cave with Nooj earlier, her and Rikku’s probing in to the past and wondered, not for the first time, what kind of life her friend had had before the Gullwings.


End file.
